First Kick
by kevin the bird
Summary: But it's a good thing she hadn't because she felt another kick. She sat up quickly and rested a hand on the side of her growing stomach. "Red," she said as she poked Red in the shoulder softly with her other hand. "Red, honey, wake up," she said. Red immediately woke up and sat up quickly.
1. Chapter 1

Being pregnant was something that suited Kitty Foreman. The moment she found out she was pregnant, she was over the moon and with each milestone, she celebrated with her husband. They were both ecstatic to bring a life into this world. It was something they had talked about since Red proposed to Kitty and to finally have their dreams come true, it made them so happy.

The one milestone that Red had been waiting for was being able to feel his baby girl kick. Kitty first felt a kick a few weeks before, but baby Laurie wasn't strong enough for Red to feel her yet. That was all about to change soon, however, because every time Kitty felt a kick, she would tell Red, even at five in the morning.

Kitty hadn't been sleeping too well since her baby bump started to become bigger. She tossed and turned all night, trying to find a comfortable position and she was constantly having to go pee.

That night, she hadn't fallen asleep yet, despite the time being five thirty in the morning. It was way too hot for her and she couldn't get into a comfortable position. But it's a good thing she hadn't because she felt another kick. She sat up quickly and rested a hand on the side of her growing stomach.

"Red," she said as she poked Red in the shoulder softly with her other hand. "Red, honey, wake up," she said. Red immediately woke up and sat up quickly.

"What? Is everything okay?" he asked, obviously worried. "Is the baby okay?" he asked as he looked at his wife's stomach and then back up at her ecstatic face.

"The baby's fine," Kitty said as she let out her famous laugh. She grabbed Red's hand and guided it to her five and a half month pregnant baby bump. "She's kicking, can you feel it?" Red became silent as he felt his daughter's kick, which was his first time feeling it. Kitty watched her husband, tears springing to her eyes. He was speechless. He just kept his hand where it was and looked at her belly. He couldn't believe he was finally feeling his little girl kick.

"Are you okay, Daddy?" Kitty asked after a minute of silence. She rubbed her stomach where her hand had been. Red finally looked up at his wife, tears also in his eyes. "Oh, honey," she added as she leaned forward, cupped the side of Red's face with her hands and wiped away tears with both of her thumbs. She then kissed him softly, lovingly on the lips. He kissed her back, keeping his hand on her baby bump. He couldn't believe the amount of love he already felt for his unborn child and feeling her kick only intensified that love for her. Without saying anything, Red leaned down, pulled up the shirt Kitty had borrowed from him and planted a loving kiss on her stomach. Kitty ran her fingers through his hair and giggled at what her husband was doing. She couldn't believe how loving he already was towards their unborn bundle of joy. It melted her heart.

"Hi, Laurie," he said after he planted the kiss on Kitty's bare stomach. Laurie kicked again and Kitty gasped.

"I think she likes hearing your voice," she said when Red eyed her. Red smiled, laughed softly and placed his hands on both sides of her stomach before continuing what he was going to say.

"This is your daddy. I already love you so much," he said. Tears started to form again in Kitty's eyes as he loving rubbed her stomach. "Be nice to your mommy," he added. He kissed her stomach again and then pulled away, his hands still on her baby bump. Kitty wiped away the tears rolling down her cheeks quickly and smiled at her husband.

"You're going to be a great father," she said as she smiled at her husband, who leaned in and stole a kiss from her lips.

"And you're going to be a great mother," Red said after Kitty lovingly kissed him back. He laced his arm around her waist and pulled her into him, who in turn cuddled as close to him as she could.

"I love you," she said as she nuzzled her husband's strong, broad chest.

"I love you more," Red replied as he rested his chin on top of her head and placed his hand protectively on her stomach, which was nudging his. Kitty smiled into his chest and smelled his familiar smell. She was finally in a comfortable position, which lulled her to sleep. Red felt her breathing slow down and kissed her forehead before also falling asleep. The couple slept the rest of the night, Red's hand on Kitty's stomach and Kitty cuddled into his chest as best as she could.


	2. Chapter 2

Being six months pregnant with a second child was so much easier for Kitty Foreman. As easy as Laurie's pregnancy was, this pregnancy was going so much smoother than the last on. Maybe it was because she knew what to expect, maybe it was because it was just an overall easier pregnancy. Either way, she was enjoying herself. Pregnancy was everything Kitty had hoped for and more.

It was everything Red had hoped for too. He enjoyed watching his wife get excited over things like feeling the baby move or knowing how big he was. It put a huge smile on his face. But like the last pregnancy, the thing he was excited for the most was to feel the baby kick for the first time. Eric hadn't started to kick strong enough for him to feel yet. Laurie had kicked quite strongly early on in the pregnancy and he was hoping Eric would too, but that wasn't the case. Kitty kept reassuring him that he would feel a kick, but he was starting to feel like he never would. Luckily for Red, it would soon happen.

Saturdays where always Red's favorite day, both him and Kitty had a day off and it meant that they could relax as a family. His favorite time of the day, however, was when Laurie went to bed and he was able to cuddle with his wife. They where often found on the couch downstairs, watching TV. That night was no different.

Kitty was snuggled into her husband, her legs outstretched on the couch. Red had his arm wrapped around his wife's shoulders and his hand was protectively placed on her growing baby bump and they where watching the casual Saturday night comedy when Kitty felt a small kick, a smile appearing on her face immediately. Red didn't seem to feel it, so she rested a hand on top of his and softly pushed it into her stomach. He still didn't seem to feel it so she moved his hand so it was resting underneath her bosom and on top of her six-month-pregnant belly. She pressed down again, hoping he would feel the still kicking Eric.

"What're you doing?" Red asked, not letting his eyes waver from the TV. Kitty wasn't able to say anything because right when he started talking, Red felt a soft kick against the palm of his hand. Like Laurie, Eric seemed to enjoy the sound of his father's voice because his kicks became stronger. "Was that what I think it was?" he asked, his head jolting towards his wife. Kitty giggled and nodded her head.

"It was," she said as she let her hand wonder from on top of her husband's loving hand and to the side of her stomach so she was softly rubbing it. Red moved his other hand so it was on the other side of Kitty's baby bump. Kitty smiled at the gesture and looked up at her husband, who had become silent. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Kitty moved around on the couch so she was sitting next to Red. Red replaced his hands on Kitty's stomach, a few last kicks pressing against both palms.

"We have quite the kicker," Red said, breaking the silence. He was smiling at Kitty's baby bump and tears started to form in Kitty's eyes. She forgot how happy it had made Red to feel Laurie kick for the first time.

"I think our kids like your voice," she said, reminding Red of when he first felt Laurie kick. She had kicked a second time when he started talking to her. She wiped her tears away and softly giggled.

"You think so?" Red asked, the smile that was already plastered on his face growing bigger.

"Of course, Daddy," Kitty said as she leaned into her husband and lovingly kissed his lips. "Your voice is soothing," she said after Red kissed her back and she pulled away.

"It is?" Red asked. Kitty had always said that his voice drew her to him. As a matter of fact, he had gotten a few people telling him that he had a nice voice, but he didn't think his kids would like his voice as well. Kitty nodded her head and laughed her famous laugh.

"You know how much I love your voice," Kitty said as she leaned back into Red and took up the position she was in before. Red wrapped his arm around Kitty's shoulders and rested his hand back on Kitty's baby bump protectively.

"I know you like my voice," he said as he looked down at Kitty and laughed. He kissed the top of her head as Kitty yawned. She found now that she was pregnant, she became tired more easily and the position she was in at the moment was one of the more comfortable positions to sleep in. "Go to sleep, sweetheart. You need the rest," he said soothingly. Kitty smiled and obliged, falling asleep within a few minutes. Red watched as her eyes fluttered close before she fell asleep. He watched her for a few more minutes before turning his attention back to the TV. He figured he would watch the rest of the program while he let his wife sleep and that's exactly what he did.

**a/n: **I know my ending was terrible and really rushed, but I didn't know how to end this. And seriously, shout out to Kurtwood Smith for having such an amazing voice!


End file.
